College Experience
by Gleekatron21
Summary: Finn and Blaine are roommates. Finn starts to realise his feelings for Blaine but Blaine is dating Kurt. Can they come to a certain arrangement? Porn with minor plot. Kurt/Blaine Blaine/Finn Kurt/Blaine/Finn kind of submissive Finn.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Finn Hudson. I'm a college student at Ohio state and I can tell you that a lot of the bullshit you get told (you have to join a frat, you have to get good grades, you have to study 29 hours a day) is just bullshit. But the one thing that is true: you have to get on with your roommate. Think about it. You spend at the very least a few hours every single day with your roommate, even if your just sleeping off an alcohol buzz. You might need to borrow notes from a class he's in; you might need him to take you home when drunk or high or missing a couple of toes; you might need him to suck you off when you're alone and horny after watching him fuck his boyfriend. Oh the last one? Well let me tell you a story…

I met Blaine the first day of college. You have the awkward hello, the three minutes of 'should we handshake, hug, wave, make love or just stand there' and (my personal favourite) the, 'who gets which bed' argument. Or at least that's what I was expecting. I didn't expect to see him and his boyfriend macking on each other, looking like two squids trying to suck each other's face off.

I have no problem with the whole 'gay' thing but it's just something I know nothing about. The closest I've gotten to homosexual activity is watching lesbian porn (well until now that is). I quickly closed the door. I prayed to God that it was all a mix up and I was actually supposed to be in a different room, but I looked at the sign on the door reading: 'Blaine Anderson' 'Finn Hudson' and knew there was no mistake. Just my luck, trapped out of my room on the first day of college.

But then the door opened and a small brown haired man hurried out looking at his shoes. Awkward. Then out comes Blaine, a slim but broad-shouldered guy with curly black hair and the most adorable, kissable face you've ever seen. Wait what? Did I just think that? Yep little did I know it wasn't the last time those words crossed my mind. He apologised and we left it at that.

After that things ran pretty smoothly. He was a cool dude, once we got talking about football our friendship was basically confirmed and we spent a lot of time together over freshman week. I met his boyfriend, Kurt, who was a bit flamboyant, but otherwise a good guy and he met my girlfriend, Quinn, who was head cheerleader and smoking hot. Yeah she may have been queen bitch, but she let me fuck her at least once a week and she was okay to hang out with.

Anyway, me and Blaine became good friends, gym buddies and above all confidantes. For a guy attracted only to other men he had a pretty good understanding of women and he would help me out when I needed to buy Quinn presents or make up for something I did. In return, I was his verbal punch bag. All I did was sit there and listen while he ranted on about Kurt's latest misdemeanour. The two seemed to have a pretty turbulent relationship, on the verge of breaking up one day but having hot makeup sex the next.

And that was the biggest fucking drawback with Blaine. He was so unreliable when it came to his nightly activities. He would go to a bar with Kurt, saying that I needn't worry cos they were spending the night at his place, only to come back at 3 am when I was asleep, where they would proceed to fuck each other's brains out for the rest of the night. I usually just turned over and faced the wall next to my bed and tried to block out the sound. But I just couldn't. I didn't know what I was feeling back then, probably because I was so confused, but I know now. I was kind of turned on by Blaine and Kurt fucking, embroiled in the throes of passion. Listening to their cursing, dirty talk (Blaine has a sailor's mouth in the sack) the sound of their skin slapping together and their orgasmic cries, made me kinda horny. I didn't know this of course until I realised one night in April.

Blaine and Kurt were going at it for what must have been the 900th time. I had had enough. I had a game the next day and Blaine had promised me he and Kurt would at least go back to his place and let him sleep. I decided that it wasn't a dick move to politely ask them to stop. I turned over on my bed and was about to speak up when I saw…

Perfection. Blaine was pounding Kurt into the mattress, working up a sweat. Kurt was mewling like a puppy but it paled into insignificance compared to the melodious moans emanating from Blaine's wonderful mouth. I felt my cock grow hard just watching him go to town, large cock pistoning in and out of the tight hole. Watching his abs and pecs tensed up rippling with muscle, only worsened my problem. I finally admitted to myself what I had been thinking since I saw Blaine for the first time.I wanted to be Kurt. To be kissed by his sweet lips and have skin nipped and sucked at by his mouth.

I wanted his hands to touch me and his arms to hold me. But above all I wanted his cock. I wanted to hold it, stroke it, rub, put it in my holes and let him fuck me with it. I wanted him badly.

But I couldn't have him. He was Kurt's and he thought I was straighter than a ruler. I was single now after Quinn had cheated on me and I hadn't gotten laid in months. My cock was painfully hard now, and I had to do something about it. I was sleeping in boxer shorts and undid the flap in the front releasing Finny Jr. from his confines. I always thought my cock was small and seeing Blaine's only confirmed my insecurity. The two were far too preoccupied, too notice so I began to quietly jerk myself off, wishing I was 10 feet to the left and bent over being drilled by the most beautiful cock I'd seen.

I stroked my dick as Kurt's cries became more shrill:

"Oh GOD BLAINE! Your so fucking big aren't you? I love your big hard cock fucking me like the naughty little slut I am."

"Oh yeah you love it don't you? You love taking my cock like a bitch. You want it harder bitch?"

"Oh yeah Blaine fuck that tight little whole, it's all yours. Oh fuck BLAINE!"

Kurt came hard before jerking of his curly haired Adonis until he shot ropes of cum all over Kurt's face.

And even as I creamed my sheets, I thought, not for the first time, how much I wished that I owned Kurt's face.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, still confused over exactly what happened the night before. I had just wanked to Blaine fucking his boyfriend. WTF! I was straight wasn't I? I wasn't into dudes. So why was it that whenever I thought about Blaine I got a semi? Why was it that whenever I thought about Blaine with Kurt I got these feelings of jealousy? Why did I find myself wishing that Blaine and Kurt would fuck in my apartment just so I could watch _him_? I still get turned on when I see girls in short skirts, but I also get rock fucking hard when Blaine comes out of the shower, all steamy and dripping. God I just wanted to rip his towel off and suck him till I drank his cum.

But Kurt was a nice guy and I couldn't do that to him. I would just have to jerk off for the rest of the year and then apply for a new roommate, because I was rapidly losing my self-control.

Over the next week things got harder and harder (in more ways than one) because Kurt and Blaine had decided that this week was an all-you-can-fuck-buffet. Every night they would come back giggling like girl scouts and then fuck each other to screaming orgasms before talking all romanticly to each other. Every night was the same and every night my resolve crumbled even more.

Until one night it happened. Blaine and Kurt were going at it _hard_, just like they had for the last four nights. I was desperately trying not to listen… and then I was straining my ears to hear more because right as he toppled over the edge of his orgasm I heard him call out a name that wasn't Kurt's.

"FINNNN!"

I almost sat bolt upright. Had he really just called out my name? Did Blaine… want me? Like actually you know, want to treat me like Kurt and pound me into the mattress til I begged for more?

I was too busy with my own thoughts to listen to what happened next. All I knew was that I got no sleep that night. Blaine had said _my_ name. That had to mean something didn't it? I had to ask him, but I would have to wait for him to talk to me first. I might scare him off if I just came up to him and said, "Hey so while you were fucking your (possibly) ex last night I heard you call my name, so you wanna go back to our room and make me your cumbucket til I scream your name like a bitch?" I had to work this out properly. I would wait until morning when we were both clear-headed.

Only Blaine wasn't there the next morning, or in the afternoon. Nor was he there the next day. On the third say of his absence I was on the phone to the campus security when he stumbled into the dorm, bedraggled and worn out. He looked like a wreck, bags under his eyes. I guessed he hadn't had much sleep.

"Geez man, what happened?" I said as if I didn't know. "I wake up three mornings in a row and my dorm mates not there and he didn't tell me anything I get a little freaked out."

"Sorry I put you through that man, but it's been a crazy couple of days. I think me and Kurt… we might be, well, over."

I desperately tried to feel sorry, but it was difficult not to jump for joy. "Oh dude, that's really rough, you want a hug?"

"I think right now, I want a beer."

"That works too," I knew at some point I'd have to tell him what I heard that night. But for now I could settle for getting drunk with him.

We stumbled back into our apartment that night, drunk out of our skulls. We'd gone to a bar on campus and we drank Blaine's sorrows away. It genuinely looked like this time Klaine had hit a rock too big to get over. I tried desperately to wipe the grin off my face.

"You okay buddy?" I asked him rubbing his shoulder. It wasn't out of the ordinary, but I decided to make it a bit more intimate. I suddenly felt very sober… and very nervous. I slid my arm tentatively around his shoulders, plastering my face with a solemn expression.

Blaine looked at my hands on either side of him and to my surprise almost leaned into me. This was better than I thought.

"Yeah I'll be fine. At least he didn't cheat on me." He was referring to my failure with Quinn.

"But still. You were together for nine months."

"And we've been apart for three days, and I feel nothing, I don't wanna cry, I don't wanna punch the wall. If I wanted to I could've taken a guy home for some drunken debauchery to try and forget about him but I don't. I wonder whether I actually loved him at all and was just in love with the idea of being in love, you know."

"Yeah I get that." Our voices were lower, husky even. We were almost whispering to each other. It was difficult not to just turn his face and kiss him. But then he looked at me. His eyes were full of want, glazed over with lust. It was the same way Quinn looked at me before I fucked her. We were getting closer together, inexorably moving towards each other without even thinking. Before our lips met I had to tell him.

We spoke at the same time. "I heard you call my name out when you were fucking Kurt."

"I saw you jerking off to me while I was fucking Kurt."

Then there was silence, as we tried to gather all of what the other had said. The silence was unbearable, it was almost expanding enveloping everything around us until…

He kissed me. Hard. His lips were everything I imagined them to be and more. Soft but firm and demanding it sent shock waves through my body building a heat in my lower stomach. It sent blood rushing to my pants and as his tongue prised open my mouth, my dick became fully hard. All the sexual tension I'd felt building was being released in this one glorious moment.

And then he stopped. We'd been sitting together on his bed and during his kiss he'd pushed me onto my back. I'd gladly gone there as long as I could keep his lips on mine. But now they weren't and it was the most alone I'd ever felt.

"Finn I'm so sorry can we just forget about this and get to bed cos –" Oh God he was talking an that would ruin everything. I reached up and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him back to my lips. He was surprised but definitely not upset by my kiss. I had to reassure him before this went any further.

"You said you saw me jerking off that night. Do you wanna know why?"

Blaine could only nod. "Because Blaine," said kissing my way up his neck. I dipped my tongue into the shell of his ear and then bit down hard, "I want you. Watching you fuck Kurt, made me so horny because you looked so hot. I want to kiss you. I want to suck your dick and choke on its length. I want your big fat cock shoved in my ass and I want you to fuck me until I scream your name. I need you Blaine, I get hard whenever I think of you just –"

It was my turn to be interrupted. He was growling like a wild animal and he pounced on me once more kissing the crap out of me. It was a sloppy mess of tongues and teeth. We just lay their making out, enjoying each other's lips until we were breathless and sweaty. I felt the bulge in Blaine's jeans poking my thigh as he ground _hard_ against my hips making me mewl. I wanted to be his bitch.

He pulled away and sat off, me whimpering at the loss. His hands fumbled with his belt. "I also have a confession. I've wanted to fuck you since I first met you. You just showed up at my door, all cute and innocent, and I genuinely considered dumping Kurt there and then so I could drag you in here and have my way with you. He was about to take off his boxers, which were erecting a massive tent before I stopped him.

"Before we do this, how drunk are you?" I didn't want to be another fuck for Blaine.

"Finn trust me. I'm not even tipsy. I didn't want to do anything stupid so I was on non-alcohols all night.

"So I'm not something stupid."

"No of course not Finn." He kissed me then, tenderly this time, with feelings behind it. I tried to respond as best I could but I was just so mesmerised.

"Good, because I've wanted this bad boy since April." I tore his boxers of and was hit in the face by his cock which sprang out. I gulped at the size. It was so much bigger close up than it looked from my bed. Blaine was concerned.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want."

His concern touched me aroused me at the same time. Fuck he was hot.

I opened my mouth cautiously, looking up at him as the tip of his cock slid into my mouth. I watched his face crumple into a moan as he gasped my name. I gripped his ass and forced more of the thick member down my throat. I felt it hit the back of my throat and I felt the back of my mouth rising up as I gagged the vibrations making him moan again. If I'd known how good a cock felt in my mouth I would have started a long time ago. Maybe I was wasting my time with girls. According to Blaine's reactions I clearly had a natural talent, but I felt like I need to do more. I brought my hand round to the shaft and stroked up and down the length not in my mouth.

He groaned and bucked his hips into my mouth. Knowing I could bring this much pleasure to Blaine turned me on no end. I released his cock from my mouth and whispered to him gruffly. "Please, I'm asking you to do this. Fuck my face."

I saw his eyes widen and he responded with great vigour skullfucking me fast. Blaine said:

"Oh God Finn, you're so good at that. God you love taking my dick don't you?"

I gargled my assent. It's difficult to speak when nearly a foot of cock is plunging in and out of your mouth.

"God baby I'm going to cum soon. I'm gonna –"

He came. The cock came out of my mouth and began to spurt semen all over me. It was so arousing seeing him come so hard for me. His cum went in my mouth and on my chest and on my face and in my hair. I looked up at Blaine and there was a new look in his eyes. He was staring at me like he was looking at the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

And honestly, sitting there, topless while a man I had been crushing on for much longer than a month painted me with his cum, his enormous beautiful cock so close to my face, I couldn't agree more.


	3. Chapter 3

Still staring deeply into Blaine's eyes I began to clean myself up. I collected his seed on my fingers before sucking them into my mouth. He tasted amazing! I read somewhere that if you eat a lot of pineapple your cum taste better and if there was one thing I knew Blaine loved it was spiked fruit! It was sweet and I drank it down gratefully. I liked the way Blaine looked at me. Like he _owned _me. Quinn always liked to control our sex life and I had no problem with letting the greek god of a man dominate me and use me in any way he wants.

"You like drinking my cum, you slut? You look all sweet and innocent, but really you're just a dirty little cumbucket aren't you? You want more of my cock?

I nodded obediently. His words turned me on to the point of almost cumming already. Blaine's stamina was incredible. I'd just sucked him off and he was already up for more. This man was amazing. But I was still concerned that he would be too rough.

"It's my first time, Blaine."

"Don't worry babe, I'll get you good and ready till I fuck you into the mattress."

He kissed me then and I melted into his soft lips. His tongue explored my mouth and I reciprocated with full vigour. He broke off and quickly kissed his way down my neck. He dipped his tongue into my collarbone and then went to my chest, swirling his tongue around my nipples all the while, kneading my ass while I writhed on the bed moaning at every touch of his lips. He then looked at me.

"Are you ready, my horny little cockslut. You want me to fuck you until you beg me to let you cum. You want me to finger your ass, to rim you, to pound you with my cock. You want me to lube you up and penetrate you, make you my bitch?"

"Yes, Blaine, please God fuck me."

Blaine turned me onto my stomach and placed reassuring kisses on the back of my neck while I heard a bottle cap open and the squelch of KY onto a hand. Then I cried out as cold sensations tingled on my asshole. I felt something go in and suddenly my body was on fire. I grunted as the finger wiggled around in my anus.

"Just relax," Blaine soothed, kissing my neck some more. He added another finger, scissoring them and moving them in and out fucking me slowly. More lube was added with every finger until four fingers were pumping in and out of me. My cock was swelling and I was mewling like a bitch.

"Fuck! Blaine, please don't ever stop."

"You ready for my cock, you slut. You ready for me to pop your cherry. Believe me after I fuck you you're not going to want many other cocks besides mine."

"Please Blaine just fuck me, I've waited too long, I need your massive cock inside my asshole. I want you so bad, just give it to m – AAAAAAHHH! FUCKKK!"

Blaine had slammed hard into my ass, filling me completely.

"God you're so fucking tight, aren't you, you little slut? You like my dick fucking you?

"Don't fucking stop, Blaine. Fuck me harder, fuckme like the little cockslut I am."

"Such a whore for my cock, so fucking slutty, I think you need to be spanked. You wanna be spanked slut," he asked. I definitely wanted to be spanked.

"Please Blaine do what you want with me, I'm all yours, fuck!"

He began hitting my ass and with each spank I cried out. The pain mixed with the pleasure as his horse cock plunged in and out of my virgin hole. Being so utterly degraded was so fucking hot. I was now reduced to solely a source of pleasure for the hottest guy I'd seen and I loved it.

I'd cum a long time ago, spraying the sheets with my cum. But that wasn't the point. I wasn't important. All that mattered to me was Blaine.

He told me he was close and wanted me to swallow every last drop. I eagerly sucked his monster down my throat, him forcing every inch into my mouth til I gagged like the little whore I was. Then he made me his bitch by shooting great ropes of white warm into my mouth, which I gulped down.

He kissed me then with great tenderness before we fell asleep, naked and satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to find myself in Blaine's bed but with no one beside me. Was it all a dream? Had I imagined the whole thing? Or worse, was it just a flash in the plan? Did Blaine fucking me end any chance of our friendship being more?

None of these questions could be answered properly because I was kind of tied up at that moment. No literally, _tied up_. As in bondage, ropes and chains, tied up. As in can't actually move tied up. Blaine was nowhere to be seen and I was handcuffed to his bed. Great. And my cock was hard.

Wait what? Why was I aroused I was being humiliated. Blaine had presumably gone to find people to either laugh at me or fuck me and I knew which one I wanted! Even the thought of it made me horny as fuck. If you haven't noticed by now I'm sort of into the whole submission thing. Having Blaine's cock in my holes felt better than anything I'd done before. I was a quarterback, I had to control the whole football team but in bed I was the one being dominated. The irony would be sickening if I wasn't so fucking hard.

The door then opened and I saw it was Blaine and… Kurt? What was he doing here? I thought they were over, what the?

"My my my. Finn Hudson, you are in a bit of a bind there aren't you?" It was Kurt's voice then. He was wearing skinny jeans and I could see the outline of his cock straining against his jeans. Blaine was too but he was holding Kurt from behind pressing kisses to the back of his neck.

"But I thought that,"

"That we were broken up? No my dear Finnocence," said Blaine. "We've been trying to get you in this position since we saw your picture. Let's say that Kurt and I have a knack for spotting the submissive type. When you interrupted us, we saw you and both realised we'd found what we were looking for. So we ran a little play of our own and we're about hit the endzone, if you know what I mean."

"So you were playing me?" I was mortified, but still hard as a rock.

"No, of course not. Here's the deal. You can say no and we'll say no more about it. We release you and go back to searching. Or you could say yes and have the pleasure of pleasuring us. You're a sub, it's the kind of thing that turns you on. We're doms and watching horny cocksluts like you cream your pants at our discretion turns us on. You like sucking and taking cock. We like having our cocks sucked and giving cock. You like being spanked. We like spanking you. You like being tied up or at least your cock does, and we like to tie you up. Don't you see Finn. Together we are the perfect sex team. It's win-win in every sense of the word. You will have orgasms that will blow your mind. And if at any point you wanna leave, you know where the door is and we know where the key is. But I doubt that you will be going anywhere fast."

And with that the two hot young gay men stripped off, jerking their large cocks to full hardness. Blaine was longer but Kurt's was thicker. My mind was racing in anticipation. What were they going to do?

This wonderment was quickly answered when Kurt's member was thrust into my mouth. I preferred Blaine but Kurt was still the only other guy I got hard just thinking about him fucking me.

"Better get it nice and wet, slut, because it's the only lube your getting." I coated the dick in saliva while Blaine rimmed my asshole, preparing me with a couple of fingers. I began to gag on Kurt's cock and he pulled out, using it to slap my face. I felt so wonderfully dirty!

The two Greek Gods then both stuffed their cocks in my mouth, moaning as they rubbed together in my war wet cavern. They began to make out as I blew them both at the same time. It was sexy to watch. Blaine's cock remained in my mouth while Kurt retracted his and, as promised plunged into my ass, with just my spit as lubricant. I felt like I was being split open, but it felt so good at the same time. I half moaned, half screamed around Blaine's cock, making him moan in turn. I swirled my tongue round Blaine's head as Kurt pounded into my tight little ass hole.

Blaine then removed his cock from my mouth and headed down the business end with Kurt. Surely not, I thought. Were they gonna put both their cocks in at the same time?

"We need to stretch you out a bit more. You're so fucking tight!" Kurt exclaimed.

"We need to make you a real slut, so you can take our cocks at a moments notice," Blaine added.

"Yeah, yeah do what you want with me, just please let me cum! I'll do whatever you want, I'll be your whore forever, just please make me cum I want it so badly. I'm a naughty little cockslut who needs to be punished with cock!"

"You here that Kurt, our slut wants to come."

"I know, it's pathetic. Five minutes and he's already losing it. We should just jizz on his face and be done with him."

"No please, no I'll be good, don't take your cocks away please, I just wanna cum that's all."

"Well cumslut, we decide when you cum and right now we think we'd like you to hold on. Can you manage that?"

I could only nod. They resumed their hard fucking of me stretching my asshole to its limit, It felt so amazing but so agonising since I couldn't cum. Eventually they'd fucked themselves to the limit and finally came in my all too eager mouth, allowing me to jizz in a cup which I had to drink from. It was humiliating, degrading, and so sexy.

Blaine and Kurt undid the handcuffs before each giving me a tender kiss and thanking me. I told them that I had really enjoyed the experience and would love to try it again. Blaine and Kurt smiled knowingly and the three of us got some rest. My ass hurt, my cock hurt and my wrists hurt but I was satisfied. In every sense of the word.

**Probs the end of this story. I know some of you liked it a lot, but it's spiralling out of control and plus slash isn't my forte. Neither is the whole dom/sub thing. This story was a request by an anonymous messager, if you want your favourite glee characters to fuck your other favourite glee characters, you know where you can get that done! Ciao for now!**


End file.
